Samurai Sentai Shinkenger - 5 Years After
by Kamen Rider Ultimate
Summary: 5 Years after the Events of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Takeru is bored and decides to visit his retainers, one of them in particular. What will happen? Includes Takeru/Kotoha, Ryuunosuke/Mako, Chiaki/Random Character. This story's chapters will be undergoing a lot of tweaking, due to the fact that I am still new to this shipping buisness.
1. RyuunoukeMako

**This is my first attempt at a pairing story. I do not own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger or any of it's characters. During this story, It has been writed assuming that there was a two year differences between Takeru and Kotoha and that their ages were 18 and 16 respectively during the series. Therefore, their ages 5 years later are 23 and 21 respectively.**

Takeru sat on his "throne" like mat and reflected on the times he had had with his vassals. It had been 5 years since Chimatsuri Dokoku had been destroyed, and the Sanzu River sealed off. He kept in contact with his retainers, Jii thankfully having taught him the basics of a computer. Ryuunosuke had momentarily gone back to kabuki, but then decided that he was out of practice, and to start teaching the arts of bushido to students. Coincidentally, the school which had hired him was also the school where Mako worked, only she was with the Kindergardeners and he was with the older students. His mother and Tanba dropped by once a month, and he enjoyed their company. He was still getting used to the fact that his mother was younger than him, and as such, instead of having a mother-son relationship, they had a more of a brother-sister relationship. Takeru was beginning to think that he had shed his "hard and rocky outer shell", according to his mother and friends.

Chiaki had finished college, and had started a friendship with a girl in his class, whom he seemed to enjoy company with. The other retainers liked to tease him that their "friendship" was evolving into something deeper. Chiaki made no signs of denying it. However, there was one person whom Takeru had especially enjoyed keeping in contact with. Kotoha kept them updated with news on her sister's recovery daily, and she reported that her sister was slowly returning to full strength. She and Takeru talked quite bit, and Chiaki said that perhaps they were developing feelings for each other. Takeru though that perhaps this had some truth to it.

Being quite bored, Takeru decided to go and visit each of them. Just then, Jii walked in. "Jii, I'm going on a journey." he said. "Tono, to where?", Asked Jii in surprise. "I am going to visit each of my retainers. It has been 5 years after all.". Jii nodded. "Ok, how long will you be gone?"

"I think maybe 4 or, including travel time, because I intend to spend a least a meal with each." he said. Jii nodded, and the kurokos quickly packed his bags, and soon he was ready. Takeru pulled out his shodophone, and quickly wrote the kanji for horse, flipping it and materialising a horse in front of him. He loaded the bags onto his horse, and pulled himself up.

The gates to the Shiba House opened and he spurred his horse, racing through them. The wind racing through his hair, Takeru decided he would go to visit Ryuunosuke and Mako first, them being in the same place. Pulling his horse to stop for a moment, he pulled out his Shodophone and sent a message to Ryuunosuke. Then he continued on his journey.

 **~A few hours later~**

Takeru reined in his horse, stopping in front of the school where both Ryuunosuke and Mako worked. It had been a long ride, and he had paused half-way to eat a snack which the Kurokos had kindly packed for him. Jumping off the horse, he removed his bag, and then dispelled the horse character, and sending the horse away. Walking in to the empty school, he thanked his lucky stars that he had come in after-hours. He soon found the kindergarden area, thanks to the amazing signage within the school. Peeking in, he saw Mako, packing up her stuff for the day. Mako had changed much in 5 years. She was taller, and her hair was longer. Her features appeared, Takeru decided, almost softer. She looked like she had been well taken care of. Knocking gently, he say he look up, and her eyes widened. "Tono!" she said, "I didn't know you would be here. "I decided to come and visit you and Ryuunosuke. Where is he?"

Mako blushed. "He is in the gym, but he's coming here like always." "Like always?" questioned Takeru, a grin growing on his face. "He comes to pick me up after class is over because . . . . he and I are now in a relationship. In fact . . " she raised her left hand. "We are engaged!" she said.

Takeru chuckled. "We knew it! We knew it! Congratulations!" he said. Mako blushed, and at that moment, in came Ryuunosuke. "Tono!" he said, before noticing the blush on Mako's face. "So you know, Tono?" he asked. "Yes, and I approve.", said Takeru with a smile. Ryuunosuke's face broke into a smile. "Thank you Tono!" Ryuunosuke had changed quite a bit. His physique had improved, and he appeared to have been training his samurai instincts. His hair was slightly longer, and Takeru noticed that his hair was starting to lighten around the edges. Now, Takeru reasoned, that would probably be because of stress from teaching?

Takeru smiled, and they decided to go for lunch. Ryuunosuke and Mako led him to a restaurant on the edge of town, and they sat down. Ryuunosuke and Mako explained how their relationship had started, and what their plans were.

Ryuunosuke began to talk, relating their story while they ate: "I had just come to this city, and to this school. I actually had come, as you know, to work and to teach this generation the arts of the samurai and bushido. Well, it so happened that the school that hired me was where Mako worked. I actually only realized that about a week later, when it was a staff-only day. We had both happened to take a break. I spotted her, but at first, I didn't recognise her. It was only after I realized who she was that I realized, and I approached her. For a while after, we would meet every now and then to catch up, but we soon realized there was more to it than that. When we sat down to talk, we realized that we had feelings for each other. As our feelings grew deeper and deeper, we began to grow closer. I eventually moved in with her. Yesterday, I proposed, with the approval of my parents and her's from Hawaii. Our wedding is next month." Ryuunosuke finished, clasping his hands together. Takeru nodded slowly, taking in the story which had just been told.

"Well, as the 19th Head of the Shiba clan, I officially approve of this union, and wish you a heartly congratulations. ", he said in a formal voice. Ryuunosuke and Mako smiled, and hugged each other. "By the way", said Takeru, "I just made your marriage official. but congratulations are in order."

After that, he wished them farewell, promised to be there at the wedding, and to spread the word. They nodded and Takeru once again summoned his horse, before galloping away, to a hotel, starting toward Chiaki's place the next day.


	2. ChiakiAoi

**I do not own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger or any of it's characters.**

Takeru stood at the open window, feeling the air swirl around him. He pulled out his shodophone and wrote the character for dove, before writing the character for paper beneath it, making it a carrier then wrote a message beneath it, before flipping the character. A tiny dove burst into existance, and flew out the window. It was addressed to Hanaori Kotoha. Takeru shut the window, and then went to buy a snack at the convienience store. A while later, Takeru lay in his hotel bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was comfortable, but felt inferior to the mats back at the mansion. He remembered the dove he had sent to Kotoha. What was she thinking? These thoughts ran through his head, as he shut his eyes. His last waking thought was "Kotoha, I love you."

 **~Hanaori Household~**

Kotoha stood in the darkness outside, lit only by a candle light next to her. Her sister was inside, watching television. In her hand was the letter sent by Takeru. "Tono-sama is coming here?", she whispered. Kotoha had always admired Takeru as a father figure, but recently, she had begun to feel what she though was affection for him. Hopefully, she could keep these deep inside her. "Tono-sama is Tono-sama. Him and I is forbidden." she said to herself sadly. Standing, she walked inside, and shut the door behind her.

 **~The Next Day~**

Takeru spurred his horse, racing through the new dawn. Up in the distance, he could see the buildings of a city: the buildings of where Chiaki was. He spurred his horse onward, as he galloped through the growing dusk. Continuing onward, he soon reached the city, but decided to stop short. Reining in his horse just outside the city border, he dismounted and dispelled his horse character. Then he drew a new character: car. Flipping it, a red sports car burst into existence, the engine purring.

Takeru smiled. Sometimes you needed to get modern in times like this. He opened the door and hopped it, thankful that Jii had insisted on giving him driving lessons. Revving the engine, he flicked on the lamps and sat there for a moment, listening to the engine purr. The he revved the engine once more, and tore through the streets, heading to Chiaki's university, where it was ending time. He got there just in time, as the bell signalling the end of morning classes rang, and students poured out. Takeru quickly spotted Chiaki, who was holding hands with a pretty young girl. He waved to them, and Chiaki's eyes widened. He rushed over, pulling his lady friend along. "Tono!", he said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting everyone. I've already visited Mako and Ryuunosuke. How are you?" Said Takeru, not yet wishing to reveal the secret just yet. "I'm great", said Chiaki enthusiastically.

"Who's your friend here?" asked Takeru, gesturing to the lady beside Chiaki. "Oh, Aoi, meet my Tono. Tono, this is my girlfriend, Aoi." said Chiaki. The young woman beside him, now known to Takeru as Aoi smiled and inclined her head. "Chiaki has told me a lot about you", she said in a quiet, lovely voice. "Eh, Tono? When did you get a car?", asked Chiaki, pointing to the car.

"A handy little character" was the answer. Chiaki burst into a huge grin. "You've got to show me that!", he said. Chiaki laughed, and Aoi stifled a giggle. Obviously, Chiaki had told her about the, "Takeru and his modes of transport", original mind-set. "Well Takeru, you have obviously gotten used to modern transport. " said Chiaki. Takeru slightly inclined his head.

"Chiaki, do you want to grab a meal?", he asked. Chiaki looked at his girl, who smiled. "Aoi can come too if she wants to." Takeru said quickly, seeing the affection between the two of them. Aoi nodded, and they got in the back of the car. Takeru quietly flipped out his Shodophone and wrote the symbol for flower, before flicking it toward Chiaki's hand. A red flower appeared in Chiaki's hand, and he nodded his head before handing it to Aoi. Aoi put her hand to her mouth, and took it, before hugging Chiaki tightly.

Takeru nodded, and then continued driving to place he knew in the city. Stopping in front of a ramen place, he parked, then turned to look at the back seat. Aoi and Chiaki were in the middle of an intimate make out session, kissing deeply. Chiaki was stroking Aoi's hair, and the latter was hugging him tightly to her chest. They both looked a little ruffled. Takeru cleared his throat. Aoi and Chiaki broke apart, blushing bright red. "This is one of my favorite places in this city. It does really good ramen." explained Takeru.

They both nodded, and Takeru gestured to their closeness. They blushed. Takeru smiled, knowing how they felt, and they all walked inside. A waitress led them to a table, and they sat. After they ordered, Takeru asked how Chiaki was going. "Well, life is great, now that I have Aoi!" he said, before turning to her and kissing her of the lips gently. Aoi blushed and hugged him. Takeru rolled his eyes slightly, but was happy for his former vassal.

"So how is school, and how did you meet Aoi?" asked Takeru, curious. Chiaki began his story. "Well, I had just enrolled in this school. I was in the first day of school, and along came my pretty girl here, Aoi. At first, we just looked at each other, and I soon learned that she had been assigned to show me around the school. A boy later told me that she was the most popular girl in the school. I was surprised, and happy that I was able to talk to her. After that, we saw each other around a lot, seeing as we shared a lot of classes coincidentally. After a while of this, we started eating lunch together. At this point, Aoi started acting really shy around me, and I noticed that I was suddenly really nervous whenever I talked to her. So I went to talk to a teacher, though I didn't tell her when it happened. She told me that she though I was in love. Soon, we decided to go out for a meal to talk, and we realized that we loved each other, with her loving me just as much as I loved her." Chiaki paused, and Takeru noticed that Aoi was blushing a deep red, a small, almost embarrassed smile on her face. Chiaki turned to her and held her in a loving embrace as he continued his story, "After confessing our feelings, we entered a secret relationship, but we knew that it wasn't going to stay secret for ever. It came out sooner than later. A boy saw us during one of our dates, and sent an email to the whole school. Suddenly, people were congratulating us, and some were getting real annoyed at us. Aoi's former boyfriend, in fact, almost tried to fist-fight me, but I secretly used the "tie your feet to the gatepost" symbol." Chiaki winked, and Takeru nodded, glad to see Chiaki's mojikara improving.

And it was so cool", Aoi put in with her quiet voice, "He literally pulled out the phone, flipped it open, and wrote the symbol in 30 seconds. He was able to save me, because they had me being held by another guy." She looked at Chiaki again, and Takeru could sense their love for each other was very, very deep. He wondered int he back of his mind, whether he and Kotoha would ever be like that. Aoi snuggled in Chiaki, and he put his arm around her. Then he started to tell the story again. "Aoi and I soon became a couple, according to the school, and to be honest, we were. And here we are", Chiski finished, before turning to kiss Aoi again.

Takeru nodded, and then smiled. "Congratulations Chiaki, you have a fine friend there". Aoi smiled, blushing slightly. Just then, the food came, consisting of 3 bowls of ramen, which Takeru had suggested, him having been there before. "Itadakimasu!", Said Chiaki and Aoi, before they dug in. "Wow, this is good", said Aoi. Takeru smiled, and they ate in silence.

 **~Later~**

Takeru nodded. "Well, I must go. I leave at daybreak." He said. Chiaki nodded. "Well, safe travels Tono." he said. Takeru nodded, then turned to Aoi. "You hold onto him, he's a little hard to get along with sometimes, but he's a keeper." Aoi nodded, then blushed and embraced Chiaki. Takeru smiled. "Okay, well you two take care. I'll come and visit on my way back from my last stop. Chiaki nodded, and Takeru summoned his horse, before galloping off into the growing dusk.

 **~Hanaori Household~**

Kotoha sat on the bench outside her house, playing her flute. Whilst doing so, she was thinking about why Tono-sama was coming here. A blush came to her cheeks as she thought about Takeru. "Kotoha!", she scolded herself, "You know that you cannot be with Tono-sama. Tono-sama is Tono-sama." Kotoha felt a little sad, for deep within her heart, the fires of love burned. And they were directed toward Takeru. "Oh, Tono-sama. I wish we could be together." Then her sister poked her head out the door, interrupting her thoughts. "Kotoha, It's dinner time", she said. Kotoha nodded, and went inside.

 **~Hotel~**

Takeru lay in his bed. Whenever he hd nothing to think about, Kotoha immediately popped into his head. Takeru sighed, and pulled out his Shishi Origami, who unfolded. It let out a tiny roar, before floating over to Takeru's bedside and curling up. Takeru smiled, and wondered how Kotoha was. It seemed like all he could think about was her. He stood, and pulled out his Shodophone, writing a character. He wrote the character for dove, and then flipped it. He then wrote the symbol for flower, and envisioned a circle of flowers, before flipping it too. Placing the flowers in the claws of the now animate dove, Takeru sent it out the window, to Kotoha. Then he lay down, and closed his eyes.

 **And that's it for chapter 2. I hope you have been enjoying so far, but if you haven't, this is my first try at a shipping fic, so help me out a bit. I would appreciate constructive feedback in the reviews. Also, how would you like Takeru to express his love to Kotoha? Answer in the reviews pls.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2 and a half (A filler chapter)

**Hi guys. While I wait for a few ideas on how to put Kotoha and Takeru together, I decided to write a chapter talking about what Kotoha is doing while Takeru is visting Chiaki and Aoi. Enjoy. Please remember, I do not own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger or any of the characters. And for the sake of my inability to speak much Japanese, I am writing this in English.**

* * *

Kotoha woke up, feeling the bright sunlight over her face. Blinking to get the sleep out of her eyes, she wandered over to her mirror, and looked in it. Her hair was really messy, and she looked like she had just got out of bed, which, she had, so it was excusable. Her sister poked her head in the door. "Oh, Kotoha. You're awake. Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs when you're ready." Kotoha nodded, and her sister left. Mitsuba had steadily recovered after she'd come back from the Shiba mansion, and she was now practically back to full health. She sometimes still had moments of sickness, and sometimes a brief stint of extreme weakness an coughing, but that was as worst as it got.

Kotoha quickly stripped and jumped in the shower, letting the warm water run over her. She stood there for a while, then jumped out, dried off and got dressed. Kotoha had taken to wearing skirts, with a white shirt, and a yellow cardigan. This was her standard outfit for most days, and she did so happily. As she retrieved and put on her clothes, a certain person came into her mind. Tono-sama. Ever since they had all left the Shiba house, Kotoha had not been able to stop thinking about Tono-sama. A blush came to her face as she thought about him, his strong muscles, his calm demeanor, his . . .

Kotoha stopped herself. "Kotoha. Stop thinking about Tono-sama like that. You know you and him cannot be together", she gently scolded herself. She felt a little sad. But just then, the smell of breakfast hit her senses, and her stomach growled. Kotoha giggled, and then headed downstairs. Her sister was in the kitchen, and a bowl of steaming rice, next to a steamed fish. "Nee-san arigatou", said Kotoha excitedly. Mitsuba turned around and smiled. "Kotoha, good morning. And you're welcome."

Kotoha took the food to the dining area and sat down. "Itadakimasu", she said, before digging in. As she ate, Mitsuba sat down in front of her. "How are you?", she asked. "Good, though I'm missing my friends a bit." replied Kotoha between bites. Mitsuba smiled. "Well, it has been 5 years." she said. Kotoha smiled sadly. "Well, I need to go into town", Mitsuba said, "I don't know what you plan to do today, okay?"

Kotoha nodded, and Mitsuba left. Going back up to her room, she grabbed her shodophone and began looking at pictures. For some reason, her fingers kept gravitating towards pictures of Takeru. Him in the Neko cat pose, him at her birthday party. She had so many of him, and she kept wanting to look at pictures of him. A blush came over her face as she found a picture she hadn't seen before, obvious taken by someone else: A picture of him cradling her head after she had had her soul taken by Utakasane. She looked up in the mirror, and saw her cheeks were a bright pink.

Kotoha shut her Shodophone, and stood up. She had had no plans for today, but she decided to go and train a bit. She donned a training uniform and headed out.

 **~2 hours later~**

Kotoha stopped training. She was hot and tired and sweaty. The sun was high in the sky. She headed inside, and took another shower, letting the water removed all the sweat from her body. She got back into her normal clothes, and wandered into the kitchen, looking for a bite to eat. She pulled out a pack of instant ramen, and heated up some water, before putting in the noodles. Then she wandered away, for a while, but coming back quickly. She poured the noodles into a bowl, then sat down to eat. A nostalgic memory came to mind when Takeru had taken her and the team to ramen after the final battle with Doukoku.

She ate quickly, and then wnet back to her room. She grabbed a letter which a dove had delivered to her the previous night. It had been from Takeru. "I am coming to visit soon. Will be there day after tomorrow. Shiba Takeru", was all that was written there. Kotoha felt yet another blush come to her face. Tono-sama was coming tomorrow? Kotoha could feel her face getting warm. She started to talk to herself.

"I love Tono-sama, but I can't. I like him, like as a Tono-sama, but I can't love him, because he is Tono-sama. But . . . " Kotoha trailed off, thinking about her Tono-sama. She closed her eyes, and imagined him kissing her, his warm lips pressed to hers. Kotoha mentally slapped herself. "Kotoha, stop thinking about Tono-sama like that. You know you and him can't be together."

Kotoha smiled. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, lying down. She turned on the TV, but began to fall asleep, her eyelids drooping. then her world went black.

 _ **Kotoha's Dream**_

Kotoha was in Takeru's arms, and they were embracing each other passionately. Takeru leant down and kissed her, and Kotoha felt his warm lips touch hers. She blushed and kissed him back. For a moment, they both kissed passionately. Then Takeru, still kissing her tightly, took his hand and worked it under her shirt. He began to finger her stomach, and at that moment, a white flash covered the scene,

 _ **Real World**_

Kotoha woke up panting. She could feel her cheeks burning, and she giggled a little. It was dusk out, and Kotoha could hear hear her sister in the kitchen. She couldn't wait for Takeru to arrive. Maybe she could share her feelings with him? She could only dream, but the little yellow samurai knew that one thing was for certain: She was in love with her tono-sama.

* * *

 **And so ends a filler chapter for my story. Again, please leave a review, and tell me how you would like Takeru to confess his feelings fro Kotoha and vice versa. Until then, See you next time?**


End file.
